mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hades
Hades es el tercer hermano crónida en importancia, por detrás de Zeus y Poseidón. Durante el reparto de todo el universo, tras el destronamiento de su padre, le tocó la tarea de dirigir el inframundo. Su reinado en el inframundo no estuvo exento de polémicas y crueles castigos hacía gente que osaban entrar en sus dominios sin la condición de difuntos. En la mitología griega, pasó a llamarse Plutón, adquiriendo características adicionales. El equivalente romano era Dis Pater. Nacimiento Hades es el primer hijo de la titánide Rea y del titán Cronos (también llamado el devorador). Su padre, para asegurarse de que no se cumpliera la profecía de Urano, que decía que uno de sus hijos le destronaría y desterraría, se comía a cada uno de sus hijos, y Hades no fue una excepción (no obstante, hay versiones que cuentan que Hera y Poseidón también se salvaron de ser devorados al igual que Zeus, que son dos de sus hermanos, los cuales más tarde tuvieron disputas con Hades y entre ellos). Cuando Zeus los liberó a él y sus hermanos, los tres hermanos varones se repartieron el dominio del mundo. Zeus se quedo con el cielo, Poseidón con el mar y a Hades le quedó la tarea de gobernar el inframundo. Historia El rapto de Perséfone La vida de Hades corría solitaria, sin que una mujer se atreviera a casarse con él, ya que casi nadie se aventuraba a las oscuras profundidades del inframundo. Zeus le dió la mano de una sus hijas, Perséfone, sin el concentimiento de su madre, Ceres (También conocida como Deméter), diosa de la agricultura. Así mientras ella cogía narcisos, el se infundo su casco de invisibilidad y la rapto, ante los ojos atónitos de Afrodita y Atenea. Ceres, al enterarse de la noticia, cayó en un profundo llanto y dejó su labor germinadora de las semillas en los campos. Zeus encargo a Hermes, que fuera a buscarla al infierno, y que la trajera siempre que no hubiese probado bocado en el inframundo, (ya que según las normas del infierno, si probabas un fruto de allí, ya jamás podrás salir de él).Pero Perséfone ya había probado unas semilla de granada, a sí que Zeus encontró una solución intermedia. Perséfone pasaría seis meses con su madre, en los que la tierra germinaria y florecería; y otros seis meses en que estaría en el infierno con Hades, en los que la tierra se secaría. Así fue entonces como los antiguos griegos explicaban el fenómeno del cambio de estaciones. La visita de Teseo Teseo por influencia de su amigo Piritoo, buscó desposarse con hijas de Zeus; con tal mala suerte, que en la locura de su amigo, este último se encapricho de Perséfone. Tal fue su locura que bajaron al infierno a buscarla, y Hades les castigó sentándolos a la silla del olvido, Teseo por gracia de su padre, fue liberado por Hércules, pero Piritoo por necio y por intentar desposarse con la mujer de Hades quedó atrapado para siempre a la Silla Del Olvido, oyendo las lamentaciones de los muertos. En busca de Cancerbero: El último trabajo de Hércules Hércules en uno de sus famosos trabajos, también fue al infierno, y se trajo nada más y nada menos, que al cancerbero el perro guardián de Hades. Fue toda una proeza y la única persona que lo ha conseguido. Otros atributos de Hades Aunque era el dios de la muerte y los muertos, no se le consideró especialmente un dios maligno. Además, como dios del submundo, se le daba el sobrenombre de Plutón, o "el rico", como dueño de todas las gemas y piedras preciosas que se encuentran bajo la tierra. Aún así, No se le rindió culto en ningún lugar en especial debido al temor que inspiraba. Su principal asistente era Tánatos. Le estaban consagrados el ciprés y el narciso así como las ovejas negras y el can Cerbero era su fiel compañero. En el arte fue representado como un hombre maduro con el cabello y la barba cortos, rasgos oscuros, un cetro u horquilla de dos puntas y la llave de los Infiernos. En ocasiones, aparece con el casco de la invisibilidad. Corceles negros llamados Abast, Aetón, Meteo y Nonio, dragones u otros seres monstruosos tiraban de su carro. A pesar de su matrimonio con Perséfone, tuvo dos amantes conocidas, las ninfas Leuce y Menta, ambas presa de la ira de la reina del Inframundo que las metamorfoseó en álamo blanco y planta de la menta respectivamente. Según la mayoría de las fuentes, Hades y su esposa-sobrina no tuvieron descendencia, sin embrago según algunas versiones con su esposa fue padre de Macaria y padre adoptivo de Melínoe. Su nombre significa “El Invisible” y se le identificó en Roma en parte con Orco y en parte con Dis Pater aunque también se le llamó Plutón, nombre con el que se conoce a uno de los planetas enanos del Sistema Solar (y renombrado como el asteroide 134340) cuyo símbolo astronómico es una “P”, en referencia al nombre del dios y su descubridor, Percival. Forma un sistema binario con su satélite de mayor tamaño llamado Caronte. Este sistema consta de cuatro lunas, Nyx, Hidra, Cerbero y Estigia. Además, Orco es el nombre del asteroide 90482, que tiene todas las probabilidades de engrosar la lista de planetas enanos. Su luna es Vanth. Descendientes De acuerdo con la Suda, Hades era el padre de Macaria, de quien no se menciona madre alguna Suidas s.v. Makariai, with English translation at Suda On Line, Adler number mu 51.http://www.stoa.org/sol-bin/search.pl?db=REAL&field=adlerhw_gr&searchstr=mu,51. Algunas tradiciones, también le otorgan la paternidad con su esposa de Melínoe. Sin embargo la paternidad de dicha diosa es entregada dentro de los Himnos Órficos a Zeus Chthonios quien podría tratarse de Hades o Zeus Noel Robertson, Religion and Reconciliation in Greek Cities: The Sacred Laws of Selinus and Cyrene (Oxford University Press, 2010), p. 102.. Esquilo por su parte lo relacionada con Zagreo ya sea como su padre Aeschylus, fr. 228 (Sommerstein, pp. 236, 237). o como la misma entidad Aeschylus, fr. 5; Sommerstein, p. 237 n. 1; Gantz, p. 118; Smyth, p. 459.. Según la tradición órfica, Hades y Perséfone eran padres de las Erinias. Armas Cascodepluton1.jpg|Casco que hacía invisible a cualquiera Imágenes Cascodepluton1.jpg Pluton-pluto-hades-hades-mitologia.png Referencias Categoría:Dioses Griegos Categoría:Descendientes de Cronos Categoría:SMITE